


Thursday: love

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid-Thor loves Loki and kid-Loki promises something: if Thor can hold the Mjölnir the God of Mischief will accept his kiss... when they will be adults Thor has accomplished the task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday: love

**Author's Note:**

> (Not beta-version story, sorry.)

My world is Asgard, the home of the gods. My dear brother and I were raised up in this beautiful and peaceful place. I am Thor Odinson and I tell you a story…

‘ _Odin, my father was a good father. He always pulled me down to the earth if my proud was high. My mother was an angel. She loveds me all of she got and my brother had sit by her side. Actually, I guess she loves Loki better than me. They are so similar! I like watching them from my white soft chair when we are in our private living-room. Loki and she are sitting in front of the big window and they are laughing on a nice story… my father smiles and I am just watching them. I’m not very old, only two hundred years old. My brother is less with one hundred year. I like watching his silhouette. He and my mother are wearing long dresses just Loki with black pants. His collar is light green but the dress is dark like his eyes. Ah, those beautiful dark-green eyes_ …

“Thor, my dear son, what are you doing there? You have no words today.” Odin invited me to him.

_I rose and sat into his lap. He embraced me tight when I was on his knees. I guess he liked me better._

“I do nothing Father. I’m watching Mother and Little-brother.”

_Odin touched my hair and gave me a kiss. We sat so and watched together our lovers. Yes, he was my secret lover and he didn’t know about my pain. I think I slept away in Odin’s arms because I woke up in my bed. It was almost late afternoon. The sun has left us and the grey sky grinned into the room. Nobody was around me so I yawned and looked for them. They were in the same place and didn’t notice me. I had hidden behind a big statue._

“What will you give to your Brother on his day, Loki?” my Father asked.

“It is secret, Father! It won’t be a surprise if I tell you now.” my dear brother answered.

_Odin touched his hair and kissed my mother. They smiled, too._

“Well, I think it will be a great gift, my son.” Odin sighed.

 “It is.” Loki hummed between two magic. He was a very good wizard!

They walked away and left him alone.

_I was glad. My brother wants to give me a gift on my day! I went slowly to his back. I did the steps cautiously because I thought it will be the best if I’m going to scare him. I lifted my hands and one-two-three…_

“I know you there, Brother. Please don’t do what you want because I won’t do another gift for you.”

“How did you know that I’m here, Loki? I was in silence.”

“Or you think you were in silence. I’ve already heard your loud steps when you arrived into this chamber, my prince.”

My jaw dropped. I hummed and embraced him suddenly.

“HEY! I said ‘NO”!” he was angry.

“I don’t care, Brother! I am happy because you just want to surprise me.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be fool! I worked a lot with _this_ and I’m going to work a lot till Thursday. I’m not finished.”

I couldn’t stand it without a kiss.

“Puff… don’t do this again!” he wiped his pale face, which turned into light red.

“Loki?”

“What, Thor?”

“If I will be adult, should I do it again?”

“What are you thinking? The kiss…?”

I nodded.

“Well, if you can lift up that stupid hammer… I allow it.”

I made a long smile.

“Do you swear, Brother?”

Loki hummed a tired ‘ _yes_ ’ and I jumped up.

“ **YES**!”

_I ran away and I waited the day when I can hold the Mjölnir in my hands._

...

 

_Some hundred years later I was six hundred and he was four hundred. My beautiful Brother grew up and he changed into a man. He was no more a kid. He was a great wizard and of course my team-mate. We were on adventures with Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif. I kissed Sif and we were lovers until I discovered my brother love toward me. I broke up with her… I’ve always loved my brother who is the moon in my life. Sif understood my feelings and she knows Loki’s feeling because they were best friends. Now Sif has another man in her life._

“Wait me, Loki… I said ‘ **WAIT** ’!” I shouted.

I grabbed his cloak and pulled him back. We were in the stalls. Sleipnir – _his creature_ –ate his dinner near us. The horse scared. My voice was thundering.

“Calm down, _Sleip_! Sshh…” Loki touched his nose and the horse calmed down.

“Sorry. “ I apologized on my normal style.

He didn’t watch me.

“Please, leave me alone, Thor. _She_ will be angry.”

“She let me go. She knew about us and she loves somebody else.”

“So, I have to thank her.” he said on his furiously quiet voice, which I so hated.

I couldn’t wait and grabbed his neck.

“I love you, Loki!” I said. “I am serious”.

“Oh, you love many women…”

_I pulled him closer. It was enough! I embraced him and he couldn’t go away from my hands._

“It’s not funny, Thor! Let me go! **THOR**!”

_I kissed him in this moment and he punched my face. I continued the kiss till he calmed down. I felt his skin on my clothes and he finally embraced me. He kissed me back… I felt his teardrops on my face._

“Don’t crying, Loki! I love you more than anyone!” I whispered and lifted him up.

We lay under the straws on Sleipnir’s place.

“Remember Loki! I kissed you when I was two hundred years old, it had happened before my _Day_! Then we knew the truth about you and **Laufy** and…”

_Loki looked away. He hated Father because of his lie. He wasn’t the same after Father told us he’s just an adopted child._

“I… I am just a **snake** here near you, Thor. You know I also wanted to be a King on one day! I knew it is impossible because you are the eldest but… I thought it is little possible because I’m his second son.” he explained. “Now this possibility has disappeared as the summer rain.” he sighed.

_I was in his lap and touched his arms._

“Do you know… I’m happy.” I began.

“What?”

“I’m happy you are not my real brother.”

He scared. Now it’s my turn!

“I can love you without sick.”

“Hm… I think you are stubborn with this _love-thing_ …”

“Loki! How many times have I to kiss you? I love you!”

_Then my eyes widened._

“Come with me!” I pulled up him.

“Where are we going?”

“The chamber of the Mjölnir!”

_Loki stopped._

“Why are we going there?”

“Come!” I smiled and he followed me.

_Some minutes later we have arrived to the chamber where the weapons were. I stepped to the hammer._

“LOKI LAUFYSON!” _I shouted in my **glorious purpose**._ “PLEASE, WATCH WHAT I’M DOING!”

_I knew I can do it. The Mjölnir was in my hand and I threw it away. Mjölnir did two circles around Loki and returned to me. I grinned and Loki… my beautiful Loki has run into my strong arms. I covered his shoulders with my red cloak... then we kissed._

“I love you, Thor Odinson! I’ve always loved you!” he whispered.

_I touched gently his face, his long black hair and… those green eyes looked into my blues._

“You are mine, until I die.” I answered.

_I was the happiest Aesir on that Thursday.'_

 


End file.
